Painful Irony
by IridescentMemory
Summary: Billy didn't just meet Spencer when he haunted his mansion, he met him long before but will they both remember it? Will they keep their promises? BJC Death Headcanon but filled with feels. Will contain Ectofeature in the future, nothing heavy though. (Rated T for character death) Now Multichapter for benefit of story and those who requested it. :D Watch the mysteries unfold!
1. Death

_**Whoops another BJC death headcanon. But idk, I really like mine because in some twisted weird way it can be warped into my other creepy headcanon. Basically my creepy headcanon is that BILLY ISNT DEAD. He went into a coma after an accident during a concert and after clinically dying for like idk three minutes or something and at that moment his body was still working but his spirit sorta just ghostied out, thus creating coma. Then I'm guessing Sam Hoover is supposed to like kidnap coma cobra body and essentially everyone thinks BJC's dead but really it's a scheme that Madame X had set up so she could essentially have Billy all to herself. Unfortunately she has this issue where his soul's floating around elsewhere and she needs to get that back for him to wake up from the coma. BWAHAHA I'm really messed up sometimes. **_

_**That's the creep headcanon tho, this is my regular headcanon that has nothing to do with comas. (but if you guys want me to write the adventure of 'omg billy ur not dead just detached from ur body lets get ur body back' then I'll do that. Just tell me to.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DTMG. THERE'D BE MORE ECTOFEATURE THEN. AND MORE BILLY SINGING. **_

_**on a side note in relation to ectofeature, it is not relevant in this fanfic. So shippers and non shippers you are free to read and think in whatever manner possible because it really dun matter. xD**_

* * *

Billy Joe Cobra was an idol. He was a pop sensation and he was loved by thousands of people around the world, and ended up stunning a generation. But, he hadn't always been that way.

Before he had become a famous musician, he was a hopeful, aspiring teenager. His life revolved around music and the social aspect of being a teen-he hated family get togethers, and he hated family reunions like any common teenager would.

Being surrounded by old men and women? Meeting your crazed cousin who has an odd affinity for styling hair and her tool-junky husband? Of course Billy wouldn't enjoy that. Apparently his cousin…distant family member was throwing a whole get together in her and her husband's small home just outside the Beverly Heights area. There really wasn't much family for them to get together with too, so he was stuck with his crazy family members most of the time.

It wasn't like he was going to hang out with his half dead grandparents or anything. Besides, his parents barely paid any attention to him, and they most likely wouldn't at the so-called 'get together'.

Billy had been loathing the event, avoiding all people there and hoping he'd get some time to himself so he could work on his music. He wanted to run off and find himself his own room to hide in while he scrambled down lyrics in the small pocket sized notebook he'd shoved in his jacket.

He'd found a quiet place in what he guessed to be a kid's room. There was a corner full of action figures, and a book shelf with children's books on the shelves. There was a bed to the right and a bed to the left. The bed to the left was covered in monster and zombie plush toys, the blankets decorated in the same horrific manner and the right was covered with pink blankets and more action figures.

Billy knew he could settle down there, seeing as he hadn't seen anyone younger than him since he got there and he doubted he would. Besides, the kids were probably out somewhere anyways.

About five minutes after he'd discovered his paradise and reclined on the zombie decorated bed, the door squeaked as it opened and slowly a small child crept into the room. For being a clumsy kid, he'd managed to sneak up on Billy when he walked up to the bed and threw one of the nearest stuffed animals at him.

Billy jolted out of his relaxation the moment a plush Sully from _Monsters Inc._ was tossed at his head. Immediately, he sat up, half hiding at the other edge of the bed when he spotted the brunette child staring at him with big round eyes. "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked in a small, accusing tone. He had to be around seven or eight years old.

Instantly the teen smiled slightly and leaned down. "You must be little cousin…uh…?" He trailed off, knowing that he'd never have remembered the kid's name if he heard it earlier in conversation.

"Spencer." The boy finished for him, giving him an annoyed glare. He was obviously upset about his personal space being invaded. That was his bed and no one else was allowed in it.

Billy frowned, scooting forward so he could say hi to the younger child. "Well, little bro, I'm your big bro Billy." He stated, trying to get friendly with the kid. If he could convince Spencer not to tattle on him, then hey, the kid could spend as much time as he wanted with the amazing BJC.

Spencer gave him a speculating look. "Why does your name tag say Baruch Cohen?" He asked, having surprisingly good reading skills for a kid but also pronouncing Billy's name wrong. Billy didn't feel like correcting him at the moment anyway.

"That's my stupid name. I go by Billy Joe Cohen instead, because it sounds better." Billy stated, watching as the kid climbed up onto his bed with minimal help, yet still had some trouble doing so. When the kid finally settled, he looked up at Billy like he was ready for an interrogation.

Spencer pointed at him. "It should be Billy Joe Cobra. Y'know, 'cuz cobras are scarier." He responded, pointing to a stuffed snake toy that he had. It had big menacing eyes and huge scary fake teeth, something that would usually scare a child of Spencer's age but he seemed just fine with it.

Billy smiled at the thought, already liking the way Billy Joe Cobra rolled off the tongue. "Wow, thanks little bro." He thanked Spencer, ruffling his hair. "I'll definitely have to use that when I'm the top musical artist."

By then the kid was smiling. "You're going to be a rock star?" He asked, very intrigued. "I'm gonna be a director." He said, pointing to the cheap camera on his nightstand that looked very beaten up from overuse.

Billy couldn't help but smile at the sight. He really liked this kid-he was too adorable. Spencer had a sophisticated nature about him that made him seem so much more fun than others. It was comical how serious he was, and not in the manner that his dreams were unattainable-it was just amazing to see a kid so determined.

"Wow. That camera sure looks beat up. It looks like you need a new one, bro." Billy said as he picked up the old device. It looked like a hand me down from his father or something and in time it'd be falling apart to nuts and bolts.

Spencer nodded his head in agreement vehemently, obviously sad that his camera was beaten up. "I try to take care of it but my sister keeps messing with it." He spoke in a sad tone, staring at the camera in his new friend's hands.

Billy thought for a moment before smiling. "Well, how about this? When I get big in the music career, I'll send my little broski a new camera ok?" Billy suggested, looking towards the kid beside him like he deserved all the wealth in the world.

Spencer instantly lit up with joy. "Really? Then…then, I'll listen to all your music!" He replied and from then on out they'd made their deal. There was just one little side note.

Spencer reached across his bed to the cobra plush toy and handed it over to Billy. "So you don't forget me." He said, ensuring that Billy would always remember him.

-o-

Billy had hit off his first record deal. He was going to be putting his music out there for the world, and soon the name 'Billy Joe Cobra' would be known worldwide. He tried not to let the excitement and the fame go to his head. And, each night he fell asleep while looking at the cobra plush toy that Spencer had given him.

Eventually he was rolling in the money, and music was all that mattered. All he wanted to do was to be known to people, and get their attention. He wanted to be loved and enjoyed by people, treated like he was their idol.

Soon he grew to forget the plush cobra, and he put it away in a box with his other things from 'home'. He kept that small box of keepsakes with him, but he rarely ever looked inside. He threw himself headfirst into the fire of fame and ignored what meant the most to him.

A few years passed of his stardom and he was in his early twenties. He was writing more and more songs about himself and thinking only of the great life he was living. He was getting drunk each night and living like a star, enjoying the high of being known by millions.

It was when he stumbled across his box of keepsakes, slightly intrigued by its placement on his tour bus that he stopped to look back into the past. He looked back at the person he used to be, flipping through photos and looking at old trinkets. That was when he found the old stuffed cobra, aged slightly from being placed in a box for so long, and he remembered.

He remembered exactly what that little plush snake meant, and the moment he saw it he realized he'd let his little bro down. He'd never kept their end of the deal.

So in an effort to finally right his wrongs, Billy called up his manager and gave him the order to send a camera, a specific one he'd been looking at online for the past hour as he felt guilty about his actions, to the one kid he had failed. He had picked out a greenish-grey colored camera that was a handheld. It was simple but it had very high quality and it fit right in the hand. Billy knew it'd be perfect for Spencer.

His manager didn't ask when Billy said that he needed to send that specific camera to his little cousin (or as Billy preferred to call him, 'bro') Spencer. His manager had taken the address and kept it for safe keeping. He made the connection, or at least the assumption, that this Spencer kid was some of the closest family Billy had.

The night that Billy's manager to let him know the package was being sent from the shipping company the following day, Billy was getting ready to go on stage for a concert. His outfit was a simple one-blue pants that were slightly baggy in the bottoms, ending in a pair of red high top converse. He wore an orange-and-yellow thickly striped shirt and a simple red tie with it. To top it off he wore a brown blazer of sorts, cropped in the torso.

He was styling himself to have a casual look, and hidden in his pocket was the stuffed cobra plush. He wanted to honor Spencer as much as he could, because that kid had helped him to his fame. Even if it was a little bit, Spencer had been part of his inspiration.

Billy had walked out on stage that night, microphone in hand ready to make his amends. He'd been drinking a fair amount as well, trying to make himself feel better for the sudden onset of guilt he still felt for forgetting Spencer and their deal they had made long ago. "Before I pleasure you wonderful fans, there's something I've gotta do." Billy started, walking up to the edge of the stage, holding his guitar in hand.

His feet were practically dragging along the floor as they always were. Billy had never been one to 'pick up his feet', as a mother would describe it. He was proceeding slowly forward, causing the fans to look up at him in interest. They all stared at him from the small gap between the stage and the crowd.

"There's a little bro out there I've gotta apologize to." Billy continued, the weight of the plush toy registering in his pocket. Somewhere at the edge of the crowd, the security men were keeping back a hoard of fans from crossing the barrier. Almost every one of them was occupied with a screaming fangirl (or fanboy).

But Billy just kept ignoring it. He just kept walking forward. "Spencer, I don't know if you're listening but bro, I-" His voice cut off before he could finish his sentence.

His foot had drug too low and one of the wires running across the front of the stage pulled tightly around his ankle. Coupled with his intoxication, Billy didn't have time to think before he dropped over the edge of the heightened stage, twisting and falling backwards, head first into the concrete below.

Fans screamed from around him but his consciousness was gone the moment he connected with the floor. Blood was pouring out of his skull and the security men and paramedics were there in minutes, trying to help the situation. They'd gotten the bleeding to stop mostly but he wasn't waking up.

Billy Joe Cobra went into surgery at the nearest hospital to relieve the pressure on his brain from the internal bleeding and the swelling, but alas-even then he wasn't recovering. He was losing blood too fast and his body was shutting down.

He died on the operating table.

-o-o-o-

Spencer was barely thirteen. He'd been filming movies with his father's old ratty camera and eventually it finally broke for good. He tried reviving it for the umpteenth time but it didn't work. For a week he sat there rewatching his old videos with terrible quality that he'd made from the character.

He didn't remember Billy Joe Cobra's deal with him anymore. He barely even remembered meeting the guy. He just remembered a strange guy in his bedroom that was hiding during the family get together.

It was the day after the news kept spouting out new stories on Billy Joe Cobra's condition. That night he'd been proven clinically dead, having died in the operating room during his surgery. Spencer had read about how Billy was going on about apologies and things he had to say before he fell of the stage but Spencer didn't have too much interest in the story and always stopped reading before he got anywhere with it. He was fed up with seeing Billy Joe Cobra's face everywhere and he didn't know why.

He just didn't like seeing the man flaunting his fame for whatever reason.

He had been sitting at the computer trying to ignore more conspiracy theories on Billy Joe Cobra's death, like whether or not it was a faked death or if someone had plotted to trip him. Meanwhile the authorities were bringing up his blood reports, talking of how intoxicated he was before the fall. It was around that time when his mother flitted into his shared room with his sister and announced that a package had come for him with no name or message with it.

Later, Spencer opened it, because he had been waiting until his parents had left him alone. He pulled the cardboard box open to see the camera he'd been waiting for, if only subconsciously. This was the same handheld camera he'd been wishing to get for quite awhile, as he'd been searching online all that week after his old one broke.

Spencer cherished that camera like no other, yet he couldn't for the life of him figure out who it could have come from. There was no return address to reference.

* * *

**_Are your feels burning yet? ARE THEY? No omg. But yeah I always pictured Billy didn't die of like suicide or ODing, I just picture he fell of stage. And the added Spencer Wright? That's the fun stuff dramatic fans have to add for fun. I really think Billy fell of stage tho while being intoxicated. Kind of a Country Strong deal but not really at all. _**

**_REVIEW PLZ. I NEED THEM TO FUEL MY CREATIVE GENIUS._**


	2. Mourning

_**Alright, under good circumstances this one shot has become a chapter story. Probably not an overly long one but just enough to reunite Spence and Billy and possibly shed some light on their situations. Idk, we'll see when we get there. :D Now look forward to some mildly graphic descriptions of blood/death. and sadness. lots of sadness.**_

_**Also I apologize for sort of making Spencer's mom a little OOC? I know she's fun loving and stuff but I feel like realistically she's a very down to Earth woman who loves to go a little wild some times. I mean, she loves her family and by extension I'd think that'd include her cousins and she's a very emotional woman. So, take it or leave it. Jane's hitting it hard in this chapter.**_

* * *

Spencer had spent hours wracking his brain trying to figure out where the camera could have come from. He fiddled with it, looking for a message, hoping some video might tell him who it was that had bought it for him but he really had no clue.

He asked his parents if there were any people who could have done it and they didn't answer. His father thought he had entered a contest for a camera and forgotten it somehow, since he was an aspiring movie maker, but Spencer would have known if he did.

The _barely_ a teen was trying very hard to figure it his problem out, but that was when he realized how sad his mother had become over the past few days and how often his parents spoke with each other in hushed tones.

His mother couldn't watch the news without breaking out in tears or having to leave the room. Spencer knew she was a rather emotional woman but he didn't think the death of a pop star could really do this to her. She barely knew him.

Eventually he had to ask her.

"Mom, what's wrong? You've been crying a whole lot lately." He questioned when he ventured into the shared bathroom between his parents where she styled wigs as a hobby. He sat down in the one chair in the corner, watching as she clipped away at another wig with her scissors.

Jane looked onto her son, a soft smile on her face. "It's alright, Spencer. I just knew Billy is all." She explained in an equally soft tone. Spencer stared at her blankly, trying to understand how Billy Joe Cobra and his mother had known each other.

"How?" Spencer asked, leaning forward in the seat in pure curiosity. Jane smiled again and looked back to the wig she was styling in the same manner of Billy's late hair do. Spencer hadn't noticed until just then but it did resemble that of the star.

She sighed and shook her head as if thinking of memories. "Billy was my cousin. We didn't know each other all that well but we'd met on many occasions. He was a wonderful boy before he became famous." She stated in a solemn voice.

Spencer leaned forward more, his eyes filled with confusion. "Before? What happened?" He asked, knowing fame could go to people's heads.

Jane looked back to her son. "He lost sight of what was important." She explained, hoping that her son's dreams wouldn't lead him down the same path that Billy seemed to fall into. Billy had been such a wonderful boy, troubled by his home life but still, a wonderful boy with a talent. Spencer was just the same, ripe for greatness.

"What's that mom?" Spencer asked, unsure what she had meant.

She smiled once more. "Love and family." She replied.

-o-

Billy's body felt like lead, weighing him down. All he wanted was to be free of the sensation. He couldn't lift his eyelids or open his mouth. He couldn't breathe.

Panic began to fall over his mind as he struggled in his invisible bonds to be released, gone. He could feel himself bleeding out, his mind continuously going blurry as things dug into the skin of his brain and cracked into his skull. His life was pouring out of him.

Why couldn't he get free? Why couldn't he open his eyes? Where was he?

His ears were deaf to the noises around him and he gradually fell into hysterics. He wanted to scream.

He pulled at his arms, sending endless messages to his body to move but for what seemed like hours he was dead to the world. Then all of a sudden he heard something. It was a long, high pitched beeping sound like that of a heart monitor.

The feeling of being tied down was gone.

Billy ripped open his eyes and jumped up as quickly as he could to defend himself but that was when he saw everything. Doctors huddled around his body, blood spewing out and his skin going cold. Men pounding on his chest as someone charged up the electrical things that he never knew the name of but knew they would shock him after someone said clear.

Tears built up in his eyes and he stared down from wherever he was. Confused he looked around at his body, a lifeless one he'd begun to inhabit. It was glowing a subtle haze of blue surrounding his body that made him realize he was dead. It was the lightness of his limbs and the lack of weight that gravity could pull on. He didn't feel anything he normally would in the physical world.

"I don't want to die." He whispered, gazing down at his dead body. The doctors began backing away, clearing out as they realized there was nothing they could do. Someone recorded the time of death but he ignored them. He flew down, placing his hands on his body and tried to push himself back inside. "I don't want to die." He repeated.

Frantic he began pushing at his body, trying to move it, trying to get back inside but it rejected him. "I don't want to die!" He screamed, shaking in his lifeless spirit body as he eventually cascaded down, resting his head on his chest and sobbing into the dead form he used to inhabit.

He was gone. He couldn't even feel the lingering warmth anymore.

After what seemed like hours and Billy's body being moved to the morgue, he eventually let go. His manager showed up but Billy didn't bother listening in on him. He instead decided to push his limits and float home.

It took him about a day, considering he made several detours to some of his favorite places. Along the way he figured out he could move things, spooked a few kids in the supermarket when several jars of peanut butter floated out of the grocery store. He tried taking a few swigs of beer at a bar but found his body couldn't feel any buzz like it used to.

So eventually he flew home with his hoards of peanut butter and sat down next to Wendy as people came and went. He stuffed his face with the nutty paste, watching from the windows as people left shrines out front.

He spent several days with Wendy until eventually she was taken away by the zoo who gladly put her in their exhibit. Billy found he couldn't stop them even with his ghostly powers and instead floated around his house endlessly.

-o-

Jane Wright had been just come home from work when she saw the black car. She recognized the man to step out as Billy's manager, Calvin Clear. She'd only met the man once when Billy celebrated his fame, and she remembered him very well. He was a dignified man with a great respect for people but he also fed Billy's head with ideas of fame.

Yet while Billy's attitude had largely been affected by Calvin's influence, Jane didn't dislike him. It was this man's job.

"Calvin." She greeted him as she met him on the pathway leading into the house. "I suspect this is about Billy?" She asked, receiving only a nod at first. "I'm afraid Billy didn't leave much of a will." He explained as she led him inside. Hugh wasn't home yet but Spencer and Jessica had gotten home on the bus only a half an hour before. The two children were fighting over practicing kung fu moves and videotaping in the same place when Jane entered with Calvin.

Spencer and Jessica both were surprised at the sight of the man, dressed completely head to toe in a black suit. It reminded them of the black scarf that their mother had been wearing since Billy died.

The children were ignored as Jane led Calvin into the kitchen and offered him a drink. He declined, sitting down at the table with her so they could discuss business while the two kids hovered at the wall and eavesdropped as best as possible while hidden from sight.

"You were saying?" Jane prompted, her tone somber as she thought of her dead cousin.

Calvin looked to the side, frowning as he pulled out a folder. "Billy didn't leave much of a will, as he didn't expect to die so soon. But, there is the matter of his estate and his money and where that will go. As you know, his father's whereabouts are unknown and his mother passed away a short time ago. You were listed as the closest family member." He explained while Jane took hold of the manila folder and examined the contents.

"But surely there are others who are more directly related?" Jane said, looking at the paperwork. Billy had many other relatives, other cousins. Calvin shook his head. "He'd remarked many times that the only family he actually liked was the Wrights. That would be you and your family. I don't feel comfortable leaving his things to anyone else."

Jane gasped in surprise at the notion of Billy liking them more than he did his other family members. She always thought Billy didn't like her or her family. Billy didn't often like simple people and very often found them annoying. It seemed her efforts had paid through.

"I'll have to discuss this with my husband." She said, realizing there was a lot of this situation that did more good than bad. Only recently Jane and Hugh had been having money trouble and admittedly, Billy's death had saved them from going into debt. If they could move into Billy's mansion they'd be set.

Calvin nodded his head in understanding. "There are a few matters to discuss if you are to do anything with his property and money. He did state that no one can alter the mansion and that if his things were to be gotten rid of, they'd be given to a museum or put into storage. The same goes for any vehicles, planes, or other such things. His money is another matter. You can spend it however you like but I highly caution you not to use it up on simple things. He was saving up for something though I can't figure what."

Jane nodded her head in agreement. If she wanted to use the money for anything then she'd spend it on her children's college educations or something of that sort. Emergencies maybe, but she wouldn't want all of Billy's hard work and dreams to be wasted like that.

"Lastly, I'd like to inform you that fans may not take too lightly of you moving into Billy's estate. It may be discouraged and they may become hostile. Otherwise, there isn't much else I can say." Calvin said, standing up from his seat and leaving the file with her. "I'll call you again tomorrow for your decision."

With those last words, Calvin Clear left. He smirked at the two kids scrambling to look like they hadn't just been listening in, tipping his hat to them and leaving the home of the Wright family to think on their newly opened opportunities.

As soon as he left, Spencer scrambled to get into the kitchen and see his mother. "Is it true? We can move into the Cobra Mansion?" He asked, having seen enough photos of the place to make a scale model out of Styrofoam.

Jessica followed beside him, pulling at her mother's arm. "Yeah, you should totally let us move in! We'll be famous!" She added in, her childish hopes and dreams starting to show. It was every child's dream to become famous and now they had the chances right at their fingertips. They'd get to take the easy ride into Beverly Heights.

Everyone knew the place was for the best of the best aspiring to be famous. House upon house homed the brightest of the media's future, whether directors, movie actors, musicians, Broadway stars, athletic gods? You name it. Beverly Heights was the best place to be.

Jane gave her children an understanding look. They didn't understand the weight of moving into a dead pop star's home or the possible ghosts that came with it. She didn't particularly think of the place as being haunted but who knew.

She never really believed in paranormal activities. "We'll see."

She stated simply.

* * *

**_Billy Joe Cobra peanut butter and signature for those who review! XD Um, really I'd like some feedback. This is my fun side project and I want to know if the writing style is working out. _**

**_Btw, still don't own DTMG. It'd be in America if I did and there'd be so much more gay you wouldn't survive under the weight of rainbows._**


	3. Acceptance

_**Fast update? HECKS YAH. Anyway, Spencer faces his knew challenger...INVISIBLE NUISANCE. I'm really surprised nobody brought smooth peanut butter to Billy's funeral. I mean srsly. He loves it so much.**_

* * *

Spencer and Jessica had lingered outside the kitchen for hours while Jane and Hugh discussed the issue. They tried to listen in but there was no way they could with how lightly their parents were speaking to each other. Eventually they both gave up, retiring to their bedroom.

It was late in the night when Hugh and Jane walked to their children's room and stuck their head in. Jessica was asleep but Spencer was fiddling around with his camera and staring at the movie posters on his side of the room. His stashes of stuffed animals were pushed off of the bed and mostly littered the floor these days. His room showed the aging he'd gone through over the years since Billy Joe Cobra first step foot in it.

When the door creaked open to reveal his parents, Spencer quickly chucked a stray stuffed animal at his sister, jostling her awake. They knew they'd come to a decision.

Jessica grumbled in complaint but said nothing when she saw her parents.

"We've come to a decision." Hugh stated it off, smiling as he looked towards his very hopeful kids. He knew Jessica wanted to become a stunt woman or some athletic star and she didn't care if they had to move to get there. Spencer, on the other hand, he wanted to go to Beverly Heights for two reasons.

Spencer wanted a chance to become a director but he also wanted more friends. He didn't make that many over the years because of his creepy horror obsession and maybe the move would grant him help in that department.

It was partially why the two parents were able to make their decision.

"We're moving into the mansion." Jane smiled, absolutely ecstatic when her children laughed in success and came bounding towards them. Jessica tackled her father, latching onto him like a monkey while Spencer walked up and hugged his mother.

This was the start of a great new beginning.

They celebrated with late night ice cream and since school was breaking for spring break in a few days, they'd be able to move during that time period. There was only one hurdle they had to get over.

"There's just one thing we have to do, though." Jane said when her children finally calmed down and were settled on the couch. "I want us all to attend Billy's funeral. I know I was invited but since we'll be moving into his home, I think its best we pay our respects." She stated. Jessica and Spencer didn't think much of it, agreeing because they wanted to live in a mansion with tons of money and opportunity.

But little did they know it would be the start to some crazy events.

-o-

Spencer was just getting a black tie put on him by his father, having been stuffed in his nicest clothes. Jessica and Jane wore black dresses, much to Jessica's displeasure. Spencer had his video camera with him, though he knew he shouldn't take any videos he knew he'd love to get a few shots of the graveyard.

They left rather early that morning and while it wasn't raining like in typical funerals, it was quite overcast. They had stepped into the viewing room with the few others allowed to be there. Calvin was there dressed in more black than even before. Who was going to say he didn't love Billy as a client? He'd watched the boy go from a possible diamond in the rough to a wonder.

Some other people were there, like choreographers, camera men, lyric writers and collaborators, even a few other lesser known musical artists he'd had featured in their music. Spencer would have loved to chat with all of them but he knew it wasn't the time. His mother was already crying when she got there but the moment she went to go place a flower with Billy she almost lost it.

Watching as his father ushered his mother away, Spencer stepped up to the coffin and his mind sparked with a slight recognition. He couldn't have actually met Billy could he?

Frowning, he studied the dead man's features. He was good looking, obviously since he was every woman's imaginary love affair, but that wasn't what caught his gaze. It was the way they had to style his hair to cover the place where he'd hit his head and they needed to do surgery. To think that such a thing had killed such an idol was astonishing.

Spencer was eventually ushered away but in his last steps away from the casket he noticed something somewhat familiar. Tucked in Billy's pocket, slightly sticking out, was a stuffed snake. Spencer specifically remembered having one of his own…but that couldn't have been his. He didn't know Billy. He'd never met Billy.

How could Billy have something that he knew he had before? It had to be something similar, a small coincidence.

Suddenly as he was walking towards his family he felt a few tugs at his clothing, like someone was trying to get his attention but each time he turned around there wasn't anyone there. Bothered, Spencer deduced it was a fault in the construction of his clothes.

Except then he began feeling his hair getting tugged and maybe even once his ear being pulled on. It was disturbing…like some poltergeist was trying to get his attention.

For most of the ceremony, Spencer was stuck waving at thin air like there were bugs surrounding him. His sister kept giving him odd looks but Spencer ignored it, eventually sitting in their car as they drove to the graveyard quite annoyed.

It seemed like someone was trying to piss him off and he wasn't taking it lightly.

Eventually, when they were finally burying the body, Spencer snuck away from the group and wandered around the cemetery. He was so confused. What was following him around? Why hadn't it been bothering him before the funeral? And more importantly, what was the stuffed snake doing in Billy's pocket?

Spencer groaned, running his hands through his hair as he sat down in frustration, taking place at some stone bench made for people who needed time to spend with their dead family members. He was a good ways away from the others, and luckily he wasn't being missed all that much.

He sighed, doing what made him most comfortable and pulled out his video camera, getting a few shots of just scanning through the graveyard. He didn't know what he'd ever do with them but with special effects, maybe he could make a horror short.

Except he didn't expect for the camera to start acting on its own while he was holding it. Something was definitely, most definitely, following him around and messing with his head.

Slightly pissed off again, he put his camera back in his pocket and turned around, finding himself facing Calvin Clear. The man was smiling at him, a cigarette at his lips, freshly lit. It was obvious he didn't want to smoke near the others mourning for Billy.

"Shouldn't you be over there?" Spencer asked, pointing towards the group of people dressed in black and crowding around the casket as it was lowered down. Calvin shook his head, looking up into thin air. "Billy wouldn't want me to." He said as if it made all the sense in the world.

Calvin then smiled again, turning back towards Spencer. "Shouldn't you be over there?" Calvin asked, knowing that this was the kid he'd sent the camera to upon Billy's request. Calvin could understand why too, he saw just how intelligent Spencer was just by speaking a few words with him.

Spencer shook his head as well. "I've never met the guy." Spencer said, confusing Calvin for a moment but the manager shrugged it off. "I heard you wanted to direct?" He asked, knowing such from speaking with Billy about the kid on a few occasions. At the beginning of Billy's career, he spoke of Spencer like he was smitten with the kid, but over time Calvin came to realize it was Billy's desperate need for support that fueled the conversations. Spencer was Billy's first supporter in his dream.

Spencer nodded, almost contemplating taking the camera out to show him. Calvin only nodded his head and smiled. "You'll do fine. I'm not in that business but I think you'll do good getting there." Calvin spoke; patting Spencer on the back before glancing towards the crowd of people now leaving Billy's freshly filled in grave.

Just as the elder was about to leave, Spencer remembered the snake and while it was a long shot, Calvin might know.

"Hey uh, sir. You wouldn't happen to know about the stuffed snake that was in Billy's jacket would you?" He asked on a long shot, hoping the man would know. Calvin laughed lightly and nodded. "He's had it for a long time. I didn't know he carried it with him when he performed but it was in his clothes when he fell off the stage, so, they thought it would be respectful to bury him with it." Calvin answered, amused by the kid's interest.

Spencer blinked, thinking it over and nodding his head. "Thanks." He answered, unsure how that information would help him. Calvin smiled, patting him once on the head before walking off. The man really wasn't one to get emotional over anything.

Deciding against spending more time away from his family, Spencer walked back to his family and shortly after, they went home to continue their packing.

-o-

Billy had been bored out of his mind until his funeral rolled along. Thinking maybe it might be nice to say good bye to his body one last time, he followed Calvin to the viewing and sat down beside himself, watching as people filed in that he barely recognized. It hurt him to see that he really didn't know all that many people aside from his manager and his distant cousins.

He was living life too fast, and now he was dead and living the afterlife too slow. He kept remembering every little thing and deciding that he regretted it. Why hadn't he spent more time with the people who mattered? It was because he was an idiot that got carried away and he knew it.

Billy hated that.

That was when he spotted the Wright family as they entered the room. Jane looked older, though it was probably just the crying she was doing. He doubted she looked all that much older for natural reasons. She knew how to take care of herself well.

Beside her was her husband, comforting her. Hugh looked a little bit older than she did, probably from work or stress. It seemed to hit everyone but Billy, at least when he was alive.

Following behind them was a short girl with purple-blue hair who he didn't remember the name of. She was probably Spencer's little sister. Then lastly, following his little sister, Spencer Wright entered the room.

Billy could have sworn his heart beat again when he saw the kid. He was so happy, so excited to hang out with him again that for the moment, he forgot his situation. He waved his hands and actually stood up on the casket, trying to get Spencer's attention and saying something along the lines of "bro". Spencer didn't answer.

It took him a few moments to realize, or remember really, that he was dead. Billy couldn't interact with people other than moving things and touching them.

He watched and waited as Jane cried over his dead body, placing a flower beside his head. Billy had to ignore the fact she was sobbing. Instead he watched as Spencer filed up to the casket as well. Spencer looked confused and Billy, not knowing that Spencer couldn't remember Billy, nodded his head. "I know? You're wondering how a beautiful people like me could end up like this…" He grumbled, watching as the now teenager stared at the remains of his head wound.

Spencer didn't reply, obviously. Spencer couldn't hear him.

Billy ignored that fact though, floating along beside Spencer until he got an idea. Maybe if he tried to get Spencer's attention then he'd know Billy was there?

Eager to try out his new idea, Billy began tugging at Spencer's clothes, pulling at his hair. It was cute to watch him flail a bit; upset at the intrusions but saddening to realize that maybe his plan wouldn't work.

Billy didn't follow his body to the graveyard. He hopped or more like floated into the car with the Wrights as they followed behind. Spencer looked more than upset when Billy began poking at him again. Why couldn't Spencer just realize that it was him? Spencer wasn't afraid of ghosts.

It became evident that Spencer didn't really believe in them either when his fiddling stopped working. Even as his body was descending into the cold hard ground, Billy kept prodding at Spencer. His game was getting boring. He might as well give up.

That was when Spencer got so fed up that he walked off, sitting down and pulling out his camera and taking a few shots of the graveyard. Billy tried to ignore how weird that was but was elated to see the very same camera he'd picked out for Spencer was in the boy's hands. Did Spencer know it was from him? He had to.

Billy smirked, reaching forward and messing with it to try and help Spencer understand that he really was there. Spencer still didn't get it and just stuffed the camera in his pocket after a few helpless tries to get the camera to stop glitching.

There went Billy's chances at getting Spencer to understand he was alive…

But then Calvin showed up. Calvin couldn't see him either, but Billy knew the guy's sixth sense for the paranormal had been picking up something whenever he was around Billy's stuff or body. Calvin was sort of a superstitious man in that manner.

He watched as Calvin and Spencer talked for a while and listened in as he floated aimlessly around them, bored out of his mind. At least until Spencer stated he'd never met THE Billy Joe Cobra before.

Oh that was so a lie, Billy couldn't figure out what to do with himself. Did Spencer forcibly lie? Or did he forget? How could Spencer forget Billy? They'd made a promise to each other…yet. Billy had forgotten Spencer so why should Spencer remember Billy?

Billy should have known karma would do this. If he'd just kept his promise and given the kid the camera the second he could pay for it then he wouldn't have run into this problem. It was killing him to know Spencer had no idea they'd met before.

He had to be lying. Spencer couldn't forget him! Spencer couldn't forget Billy! Billy wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't accept it. Billy was supposed to be his big bro and Spencer was supposed to be Billy's little bro. They were supposed to be best friends and talking all the time and helping each other out with their dreams…

But Billy forgot Spencer, so what right did he have to demand Spencer remember him.

It was like a knife to the heart but he knew he deserved it and with that, he stopped lingering around and left before Calvin and Spencer said their good byes.

* * *

_**And that should be the last of Calvin Clear. Since I don't like writing him. But who knows he might return in a phone call or something XD Anyway, reviews plz. You all shall get hugs from the BJC. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dude, That's My Ghost because honestly, guys, more ectofeature come on. Like it'd be canon. Not really really close to canon. **_


	4. Stand Still

**_EVEN FASTER UPDATE? Maybe. XD I just really needed to write another chapter for some reason and I like writing it. The scenes are a bit shorter in this one but eh. It's sort of filler because I needed to establish a few small things. Next chapter things get MUY CALIENTE. And not sexually. But do enjoy jealous Billy! (who doesn't love a jealous dead pop star?)_**

* * *

His parents had already agreed on whose rooms would be whose. Spencer was allowed the upmost room with only an elevator leading to it, which in all honesty, would be pretty dangerous in a fire if he really thought about it.

Had Billy designed the whole thing without thinking of general safety?

He sighed, shaking his head as he thought about it. He was so confused. What had been practically attacking him at the funeral, and why couldn't he see it? Why did he still not know where the camera came from? Why couldn't he stop thinking about the now dead pop star even when he decided he didn't really like the guy?

Spencer had done his research. He'd looked up videos of the guy, watching some of the concerts and the parties he'd been to or performed at. The guy looked stuck up, ignorant, and self-obsessed. It was disturbing to see such narcissism at that level.

He couldn't believe he was taking up residence in the place where that man had lived.

Spencer shook his head, stopping himself from thinking about it and got up from the floor, picking up his last box, and moving towards the moving-truck. All of their belongings were stuffed into the truck, ready to be transported to Beverly Heights. They had a week or so to unpack and get adjusted before Spencer and Jessica would start up school. Jane was looking for a new job, and Hugh was able to commute to work since it still wasn't too far.

They were really only moving a county over so the distance wasn't that bad. If Spencer had any friends to miss, he would still be able to see them.

He didn't though, because he'd be making all new friends in Beverly Heights and he didn't mind the thought of it. Maybe he'd meet some people who appreciated his love for horror and film making.

Spencer waited the hour before they had to leave by wandering around the now skeleton of a house, and assisting his family where they needed it. Then they were off, driving behind the moving truck in their own car. It wasn't as exhilarating as he thought it would be.

He sat in the back seat beside his sister, ignoring her as she rambled on about how she'd have to find a new dojo to train at and how she'd beat up anyone who questioned her.

Jane talked excitedly about how wonderful it would be to find a job as a hair stylist for actresses and musical artists. She had great hope for their future, and wouldn't stop expressing it, but Spencer didn't seem to care. He was slowly starting to realize he wasn't as excited about this as he'd originally been.

He wanted to become a great director, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he really didn't want to move. Still, he didn't want to stay either. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he was moving into a dead pop star's home, or if it was the fact he'd probably not easily fit into the crowd at Beverly Heights.

-o-

The drive was relatively short. It only took them about an hour and a half to get there and when they did arrive, they saw the crowds of fans piling around the entrance to the mansion with a mixture of candles, incense, and other such things.

Most of the crowd was teenage girls, not that it really disturbed Spencer that much. He pretty much expected it.

As they approached, the crowd seemed to turn to looks mixed with confusion, sadness, and a lack of acceptance. They were not over the death of Billy Joe Cobra and it was clearly evident in their actions seeing as they were still making shrines outside of his home.

Spencer tried not to look at them, only staring when he spotted a woman at the front of the crowd. She had a hood up and you couldn't see her eyes or above but she had a scowl written all over her face, and a short grey haired male standing beside her. The woman was by far the most dangerous looking out of the entire group of followers.

Slowly the woman turned to look at the approaching car, and though he still couldn't see the upper half of her face, Spencer knew she was looking directly at him from under that dark hood. It was terrifying.

Just as quickly as the woman caught his attention, she turned away and began walking off through the crowd, disappearing from Spencer's sight. Confused, the boy tried to follow her hood through the crowd but she was gone.

He tried not to let it get to him, seeing as many horror scenarios were playing through his mind as he was addicted to such story lines and plots. He tried to focus as their car pulled up to the mansion and they were forced to step out and marvel at the mansion. It really was as architecturally ridiculous as in the pictures. Spencer almost choked on his own spit seeing it.

Yet, at the same time, Spencer loved it. He was no longer so apprehensive. He was once again filled with childish excitement. How could he feel bad about moving to such a crazy fun looking place?

-o-

Billy had been sulking in the freaky tiki room when he heard the vans pulling up. Slightly surprised, he instantly floated towards the window, looking down on the moving trucks. He assumed they were for his things to be sold off, which to be honest would probably kill him again, but then another car pulled up and the Wright family stepped out.

He was floored.

How had they ended up with the house?

Billy didn't know if he was happy or not. Spencer didn't remember him-or he was lying, which seemed to be Billy's excuse for feeling bad about Spencer forgetting him-so what did he really care? Sure he liked the Wrights best but…Spencer was his favorite, and now what was he supposed to do?

They couldn't see him. They didn't know he was haunting the place. What could he do?

Obviously upset, he gave up trying to think on it and scowled, floating down to the kitchen to find himself more peanut butter.

-o-

Spencer immediately began exploring, leaving his family to do their own exploring as well. He knew the lay out of the house, having looked up the blue prints on some crazy fan's website called the CobraX Files or whatever. It was pretty creepy how much of Billy's life secrets were displayed on that site, whether made up or real he couldn't tell.

His favorite food being smooth peanut butter? Yeah right.

Spencer scoffed at his internal thoughts, laughing to himself as he stepped into the kitchen. The moment he did, he noticed something extremely strange.

There was a floating jar of smooth peanut butter in the middle of the room.

Spencer jumped the moment he saw it, staring at the jar like it were meant to haunt him. "Okay! Okay! Now I _really_ know that site was messed up!" He stated, hands in the air as he stared at it. Either he was being haunted by peanut butter or he was hallucinating, because honestly, this wasn't normal.

He knew he should have read the warnings when he went on that site…

Spencer backed out of the room instantly, shutting the door slowly in apprehension as he began walking down the hall, eyes still glued to the doorway. He didn't know that Billy had been the one eating the peanut butter, and he had no idea the ghost had greeted him the moment he entered the room, acting as though Spencer could see him.

He also had no idea Billy had his head sticking out through the doorway as he watched Spencer walk away. "Bros be _craaaazy_." Billy muttered to himself, shaking his head as he floated back into the kitchen to continue stuffing his face as he hummed some of his music.

Spencer kept walking down the hallway, finding an elevator and decided he might as well venture upwards to where he'd be staying. He pressed the button, stepping into the elevator and letting it take him all the way up. When he got there, he was surrounded by hundreds of musical instruments on the walls and a bed he guessed to be Billy's. It looked pretty unused, seeing as Billy was one to be on tours for most of his time.

Still, it shocked him to see the more personal space. It was obvious not many people were allowed up there. The walls were layered with a small bit of dust, as though it hadn't been cleaned in a while. There was a few cardboard boxes sitting at the entrance like someone put them there recently.

Feeling like being intrusive, Spencer ventured forwards and began shuffling through the contents of the boxes. Most of it was clothes and a few objects he figured he could sell on Ebay for hundreds of dollars because they were Billy Joe Cobra's, such as deodorant, shaving cream, hair jel, a towel he doubted had been washed in a while, and some signed photographs in tandem with a few other necessary objects for the road.

Spencer knew he'd definitely get a lot off the tooth brush.

Behind him, the elevator disappeared back to the floor where the kitchen was, admitting four floating jars of peanut butter and an invisible ghost who liked to forget he was dead inside before returning back to the top floor.

Spencer was poking at some of the guitars when it returned, listening as the 'ding' went off. Confused, he turned around to see the floating jar of peanut butter had brought friends.

Obviously spooked, Spencer stood still in fright as the peanut butter floated forward into the room and was dropped on the bed where Spencer noticed were hundreds of other empty jars. "What the heck…" Spencer muttered, slowly putting the guitar down and watching as the peanut butter was seemingly consumed by nothing.

Was it alien peanut butter? Was it haunted? What was happening?

He tried not to let it get to him as he began slowly moving towards the elevator. He didn't make it too far before one of the jars, the only one floating, was moved in his direction and he flinched, darting towards the elevator and diving inside for safety.

Something was seriously wrong.

-o-

Billy had decided on heading back to his room to mope so when he grabbed his jars of peanut butter and went to go retreat up to his bed, but he didn't think he'd find Spencer messing around with one of the guitars.

He tried not to be offended, seeing as he couldn't tell the kid to take it off but Spencer did it for him when he spotted the seemingly floating jars. "Yeah, yeah, haunted peanut butter." He mumbled, knowing just what others would say. A clear frown was plastered on his face, as he watched Spencer put down the guitar slowly and begin moving towards the elevator at the rate of a snail, his eyes locked with the jar in Billy's hand.

Billy almost contemplated chucking the jar at him for laughs as he gave up and dropped the other jars on the bed. He eventually turned, looking to see Spencer still hadn't made it farther than a few feet from the guitar.

Crossing his arms, he shook his head. "And that, my little bro, is why you are not fit for the track team." He commented, laughing with himself and further wishing he could actually speak with Spencer. Maybe they'd be able to make up this whole forgetting each other deal.

He nearly lost it in a fit of laughter when Spencer dashed to the elevator and disappeared. Knowing that there wasn't much he could do, Billy went back to stuffing his face.

-o-

Spencer tried not to let the fact that peanut butter seemed to hate him get to him as he met his parents down on the ground floor. His mother seemed a bit worried when she saw Spencer covered in sweat from running.

"Hey, can I go check out the town?" Spencer asked the moment he got close to her. Jane looked a little bothered but nodded 'yes', checking to see if he had his cellphone on him and agreed to let him go.

Spencer smiled at his success, running down the driveway and having to squeeze past a few angry looking Cobraheads. They didn't do anything to him but just gave him a few nasty looks. Once he got clear of the crowd he found himself walking into the town and finding a smoothie place with wifi.

He smiled, already deciding he'd like to spend his time there as he stepped through the doorway. There were few people there even with the lack of school, but he guessed that most people in the area went places for their spring breaks.

Instead he spotted two individuals that he guessed to be brother and sister by their appearance. He figured they had to be his age.

Spencer, knowing he'd have to make friends some time, ventured over and sat down with them. The two looked up at him, smiling welcomingly. "Hi." Spencer greeted, hoping he wasn't intruding on anything. "I'm Spencer Wright."

The girl of the two nodded her head and reached out a hand for a hand shake. "I'm Shanilla." She smiled, a little too nicely for Spencer to think as just being friendly. "This is my brother Rajeev." She said, nodding her head towards her brother.

Spencer nodded his head back, reaching his hand out to shake hers and then Rajeev's. "I'm new around here." He explained, knowing that he was probably being a little awkward and forward but he didn't really care. He was always going to be considered a little weird.

"Oh we know. You're all over the news. The Wright family is the newest addition to Beverly Heights and the fact that you're moving into Billy Joe Cobra's mansion? Wow!" Shanilla rambled instantly, looking a bit smitten with the idea of someone she could be friends with living in the alleged Cobra Mansion.

Spencer stared in surprise at her enthusiasm before turning towards her brother. "Is she a fan?" He asked, unsure how to react. Cobraheads were pretty scary.

Rajeev shook his head. "Not really. She just thinks his butt's hot." He snickered evilly in response. Instantly he was met with a smack from Shanilla. "Stop reading my diary!" She protested.

Already Spencer was laughing. "It's a brother's duty!" Rajeev replied, getting up and instantly trying to hide behind Spencer so that she could no longer affect him with her wrath. Shanilla frowned, standing up and looking towards Spencer with a kind smile. "Spencer, I apologize for my brother's actions. He's being a pain." She stated in a sickly sweet tone before walking around the table and grabbing her brother by his ear.

Spencer only laughed more. He knew these would be his new best friends. The only thing he didn't know was that Billy, after becoming bored with eating out his problems, had followed him to the WiFry and was watching the scene play out with jealousy.

Spencer was supposed to be his bro. They just had the advantage of being visible.

* * *

**_Review and I'll give you your own limited edition FLOATING JAR OF PEANUT BUTTER! Haha, who caught on to Madame X running that website? And Who caught on to Madame X? (it was painfully obvious.) Also Shanilla and the Jeev'ster are really hard for me to write because honestly. Tweens are so weird. XD SO AWK FRIENDSHIP ENSUES!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dude, That's My Ghost. Because honestly, Rajeev's voice is reaaaallly annoying. I could change that._**


	5. Realization

_**A longer chapter for important events! Here we have the long awaited moment! Be excited people! Also, I don't give specific dates because I dont have specific ages for Spencer and Billy. They are several years apart for me. Billy having died in his early twenties and another year having past until the timeline of the show so :D You figure that out on your own I'm lazy XD**_

* * *

Spencer had moved in quite easily. After finding out that Rajeev had a thing for acting, the two had begun shooting films in the backyard with barely any preparation. Over the few days of Spring Break, Spencer had been officially moved in to the mansion, and so had his family. He'd only seen the floating jar of peanut butter a few times and whenever he did, he hi-tailed it in the opposite direction. His room ended up being Billy's room, the same he'd had his extra smooth peanut butter adventure in, but that didn't matter much when he stopped being hunted by the nutty paste.

Billy floated around after him most of the day, discovering new ghost powers as he went. He kept trying to see if he could get Spencer's attention, like by making other random objects float but eventually gave up. He just resorted to watching the teen throughout his daily practices and stuffing his face with his glorious snack foods.

Spencer wasn't so much bothered by moving objects anymore and figured things were just really weird for him. He instead attempted to ignore it all and pretend everything was okay. His parents never had any moving object problems-it was only Spencer. He had a lot of questions about that, but he didn't bring it up in fear that his family might think that there something wrong with him.

One night his mother was sitting down with a pile of scrapbooks, a handkerchief in hand for when she got overly emotional about the pictures. Spencer wouldn't have been so interested if his mother hadn't shoved a picture of him as a toddler towards him.

Spencer had spotted something extremely familiar in the picture. "Wait, when was this taken?" He asked, eyes focusing on a certain stuffed snake he was holding. It was the same exact one that Billy had in his casket…

Jane smiled, her eyes tearing up. "Oh that was a few years ago. You loved that thing…but at some point it went missing. We never found it." Her expression softened. She remembered her son having it one day and then not having it the next but when she asked him about it, Spencer never seemed upset. It was like he'd given it away.

Spencer stared, sitting down beside his mother with the picture in hand. "Can I see the scrapbook?" He asked, looking towards the other photos of him. Jane nodded her head, placing the large book in her son's lap as she stood up. "I'll be upstairs unpacking. When you're done looking, could you place them on the book shelf?" She asked and Spencer nodded.

She then left the room, disappearing to go somewhere else. Spencer watched her go until she was out of his sight, and turned immediately back to the photos. After studying the one she'd given him for another minute, he turned it over and looked at the date, memorizing it.

After placing the photo back in the book, he began flipping forwards. There were several pictures of Spencer and Jessica's rooms, birthday parties, and some of their school events like Jessica's matches. Spencer skipped all that though, looking for exactly when he no longer had the stuffed snake with him.

He'd had it in every photo, somewhere in sight. Often it was in his arms or attached to his bag somehow. It was like he and the snake were inseparable…but Spencer didn't remember any time when he'd lost it.

Then he turned the page, the words "Family Reunion" sticking out in his mind as several pictures were plastered over the page. In the very center was a group photo with everyone in it. That was where he spotted a much younger Billy Joe Cobra in his teens, pulling a fake smile that revealed all his braces, as he looked in the opposite direction.

Spencer was standing with his family on the other side of the photo. It looked like Billy had no interest in the event and that he and Spencer hadn't made contact.

All possible scenarios were running through Spencer's head as he looked over the other photos and at the date. It was a year after the photo Jane had initially showed him. Spencer scanned over the photos and spotted one of Billy and his mother leaving and Spencer wouldn't have been concerned if not for the small stuffed snake tail sticking out of his pocket.

Spencer was holding his breath by that point and for whatever reason he didn't know. He had no idea that the ghost of the man in the photos was floating along behind him, making unheard comments about his hairdo and the fact he had braces at the time. Billy rambled on to Spencer's 'deaf' ears, and at one point he actually said that was where Billy and Spencer had met.

If only Spencer could have heard him. Spencer instead flipped to the next page instantly, seeing that he no longer had the snake in any of the photos no matter how far into the future he looked.

Billy got that snake from him, that or he stole it. But no matter however unlikely that was, Billy and Spencer had met before, and the pictures had proved it.

Spencer glanced towards the camera he'd set down beside him when he dropped down onto the couch. Had…had Billy given that to him? Why couldn't he remember when they'd met? Was he too much of a dolt to know he was talking to a celebrity in the making?

Frustrated, Spencer stood up and shook his head. He needed to get out. He needed a place to cool his head.

Spencer collected up the scrapbooks, and put them on the bookshelf at the same time Billy opted to getting more peanut butter. The ghost floated off, knowing that he'd already depleted the stash he had saved in the mansion as he went to go haunt the general store again.

Meanwhile, Spencer was practically snorting dust as he placed the scrapbooks amongst the many novels and books that his parents had already put there. Spencer blinked when he spotted a lower shelf, several rows of notebooks sitting there. Confused, Spencer leaned down and picked the one closest to the end out.

Inside were probably some of the oldest things in the house. Nearly everything was new in the place except for these few notebooks. He arched an eyebrow, picking them all off and blowing the dust off of them. He knew he wanted to read them, if anything. It would help him to get to know the rock star better.

Spencer hunted for his backpack, shoving all the notebooks inside as he went to go to the garage. He dropped down to find his father messing around with some of his tools. Hugh waved to his son, asking where he was going when he hopped onto his bike. "I'm going to go visit somebody." Spencer answered, rolling out on his bike with his backpack hanging on one shoulder.

Billy was floating out of the general store with three jars of peanut butter in hand when he spotted Spencer riding down the street on his bike. Confused and intrigued by the boy's actions, Billy floated after him, scaring a few people who saw the jars as a bad omen or something.

He followed Spencer all the way to the cemetery, a confused expression plastered on his face when he saw the boy park his bicycle and readjust his backpack. Who did Spencer have to visit at the cemetery?

Spencer knew it probably looked weird, a lone teenage kid going to the cemetery to visit a grave. But the more he thought about it, maybe it wasn't so odd after all. There were tons of kids who'd lost family members and friends. It was probably the fact that he was alone that had made it weird.

Spencer ignored that fact, following the path he knew to take from the funeral until he was standing directly in front of Billy's grave. Giving the headstone a contemplative look, Spencer sat down and stared at it as he thought about the rock star buried beneath him with the very same stuffed snake he'd had for most of his childhood.

"I'm so confused…" He muttered, shaking his head. He had no idea that Billy was standing behind him, almost choking up with tears at the fact that Spencer had come to see Billy's grave. There weren't any flowers or anything, seeing as Billy's grave location hadn't been divulged to the public for his dead body's safety. Fans would be leaving shrines the size of mountains there and some would probably even dig up his body.

Spencer seemed to be the only one who even thought of visiting. Billy watched with confusion as Spencer pulled his bag off his shoulder and dug out a stack of old notebooks that Billy recognized from his childhood. He'd been writing lyrics his entire life…and those notebooks were where he kept his old songs.

Billy looked down on the pages, recognizing the songs as Spencer read the names out loud, muttering the lyrics under his breath. "Don't let me get me?" Spencer muttered, obviously taking interest. He stared at the lyrics, reading them over. "...don't want to be my friend anymore, I wanna be someone else…" Spencer frowned when he read them.

He could feel the emotion in the words. He was so surprised to see the expression in Billy's music. Every song he ever heard on the radio was full of crap and narcissistic. These songs had deep meaning and they struck an internal nerve. Spencer could feel himself relating to it.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams…Time of Your Life…Somewhere I Belong…" Spencer read off the names as he went flipping through the notebook.

One of the last songs in the notebook was "I'm Still Here" before the pages went empty. It looked like the notebooks hadn't been touched since Billy had become an actual star. But that was when the thought hit him.

"I'm Still Here…?" Spencer muttered, thinking back to the floating jars of peanut butter and all the weird events. The fact that they only started happening at Billy's funeral…was Billy trying to connect with him from the other side? Was Billy a ghost?

Spencer didn't know what to think. "Uh…B-Billy?" He muttered into the air, looking around skeptically. Surely enough, he spotted several jars of abandoned peanut butter in the grass behind him.

Billy perked at Spencer saying his name, turning around from where he'd been standing facing the other direction and brooding over the fact that he couldn't say anything to his friend. "Little Bro…?" He said back, thinking that maybe Spencer had heard him talking essentially to himself.

Spencer felt chills go down his spine. "Um…if you're there, can you give me some sort of sign?" Spencer asked the air, feeling extremely scared now. What was he supposed to do? What could Spencer do to communicate with the now dead pop star?

Billy's hopes went a little sour as he heard the boy ask that, but he took the step anyway. Enthusiastically he picked up the peanut butter and waved it.

Spencer blinked as he spotted the peanut butter move. "Well, uh, I guess that's a start." He smiled nervously, moving to stand up when the notebook in his hands shifted and something fell out. Instantly, his gaze shifted towards the object lying on the ground in the grass.

It was a necklace in the shape of Billy's logo, or more accurately, his face. Spencer rolled his eyes at the thought of Billy's visage being his logo, but leaned down to pick it up anyway.

Then an onslaught of things happened.

-o-

Spencer nearly jumped to his feet the moment he spotted the new figure floating behind him. "B-Billy?" He stuttered, his hold on the necklace tightening like a death grip. The dead pop star stared at him blankly, obviously trying to figure out whether or not he could see him.

"Bro?" Billy asked, pointing at him with a see-thru blue finger.

Spencer jumped nearly ten feet in the air. "You're-I can SEE you!" Spencer exclaimed, staring at him like he were some sort of magical anomaly. Meanwhile Billy laughed and cheered, throwing his hands in the air and doing floating back flips. "Yes! My little bro can see me! He sees me!" Billy shouted excitedly before suddenly going back to floating in front of Spencer.

Billy reached forward, poking him. "Dude, I'm not alone!" He said happily, while at the same time, Spencer watched him carefully. He was in the same clothing he'd been wearing at the concert he died at and sticking partially out of his pocket was the stuffed snake.

"Wait, wait, Billy." Spencer tried to get him to calm down, looking down at the necklace in his hands. "Why is it I can only see you when I'm holding this necklace?" he asked, confused.

Billy shrugged. He didn't know. He didn't care. He was just happy Spencer could FINALLY see him and hear him!

"I can't believe it!" Billy grinned as he pulled Spencer into an unexpected hug. "Man, I've been waiting for this. Though, the haunted peanut butter did have its perks…" Billy added, looking away rather guiltily.

Spencer stared at him, unsure whether he wanted the hug or not. He didn't really know the guy at all and he was still trying to figure out how they'd met before. "What happened brochacho?! You didn't remember me! You told Cal you'd never met me!" Billy finally said, leaning back and staring at Spencer.

That was when Spencer tilted his head slightly to the side. "I, uh…I don't remember us meeting. But, I mean, we did meet right? You have my stuffed snake." He commented and that was when Billy finally got over his euphoria.

"You don't? Oh…well, uh…we met at your mom's family reunion party. You…you gave it to me." Billy said, his tone becoming more serious as he floated back a step. "I thought you remembered." Billy felt slightly empty now that he heard it.

At least he could talk to Spencer now, but…if Spencer didn't remember their deal…well, maybe Billy wouldn't feel so guilty anymore. Maybe he wouldn't feel like he had to endlessly apologize for forgetting Spencer and leaving him out to dry. If Spencer didn't remember, then it didn't matter…right?

Something about that thought didn't sit too well in Billy's gut, though.

"No…I don't remember. But I guess I was too young back then, right? What was with the braces in those pictures, huh?" Spencer laughed nervously, and Billy smiled back equally as anxious.

"What those old things…? You know…every kid needs them." Billy said in a cheeky tone, causing a smirk from Spencer. "And those notebooks full of really good songs? Why didn't you sing any of them when you were alive?" Spencer asked.

Billy blinked at that thought, remembering proposing some of them when the other managers and record companies didn't like them. "They were too serious for the public, apparently. They all got shot down." Billy explained.

Spencer nodded his head, sort of believing that fact. That was when Spencer thought of an idea and took the necklace and placed it around his neck so he wouldn't have to hold it anymore. "I guess I can see you because it was something you wore, right?" Spencer laughed. That was his best guess.

Billy nodded, looking back towards the entrance to the cemetery. That was when he spotted Spencer taking out his camera and holding up in Billy's direction. "I guess you don't show up on camera either, dude." Spencer commented after a moment, taking it down and placing it back in his bag.

Billy had gotten nervous when he saw the camera he'd picked out for Spencer. Did Spencer at least know about that? "Hey, uh, where'd you get the camera, brometheus?" He asked, not sure what answer he'd get.

Spencer smiled and shrugged. "Somebody sent it to me in the mail. I don't know who, but I sure am thankful. I needed a new camera and it's my dream to become a director, so, cameras are a necessity, right? I'm actually kind of happy it wasn't one of those big ones they use to shoot films in Hollywood. The handhelds are much better in my opinion." Spencer smiled as he spoke about it.

"It's my favorite camera. I'm really thankful towards whoever sent it, if I could ever figure it out." He added, looking towards Billy in thought. That was when he remembered something. "You didn't send it, did you?" He asked, looking doubtful.

Billy froze in the air, looking back at Spencer with a completely blank expression. That was until he shrugged it off and laughed. "Nah, it wasn't me broski. Must have been some fan of your movies."

* * *

_**Billy is a poor sop and we all know it. Anyway, as for the songs I wanted some older stuff, including Green Day since Billie Joe Armstrong and Billy Joe Cobra are essentially twins and were made to be that way. I almost put "Wake Me Up When September Ends" in there but in my head Billy's father left, he didn't die. **_

_**Don't Let Me Get Me is by P!nk, Boulevard of Broken Dreams and Time of Your Life are by Green Day, Somewhere I Belong is by Linkin Park, and I'm Still Here is the song from Treasure Planet/sung by John Rzeznik. Also, REVIEWS ARE SO WELCOME!**_


	6. Learning

**Yay finally an update and a shout out to the guest 'azurefirework' because honey I can't respond to you when you're on guest and there was a lot to respond to when it came to that review. xD So in short, I'm totally fine with you doing artwork of this fic and I highly encourage anyone else to do it. (I need a cover for this story anyway) and I will be finishing this story. It's going to remain in the timeline of before and during the area of the show with maybe a little on the backside like after he graduates highschool because I'm writing another fic during that after high school time. But all in all, I hope you guys enjoy what I put forward. I never really know what to put into these chapters xD**

**On a side note, I wanted to introduce why Ponzi doesn't like Spencer so he is his principal for the eighth grade year as well. (Probably followed the poor kid to highschool to torment him). Next chapter may be a time skip I have no idea at this point. If you've got any ideas, toss them forward, I need them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dude That's my Ghost and if I did, Ectofeature would be blaringly canon so yeah. Disclaimed.**

* * *

Billy and Spencer had decided not to inform the rest of the Wrights of Billy's presence for the sake of keeping things simple. Introducing the Wright family to a ghost could go all kinds of bad within a matter of moments.

But that didn't exclude Shanilla and Rajeev. Spencer knew that it'd be a long shot, and hoped that they would accept him with the thought of a 'ghost' but if he just handed them over some of Billy's clothes, maybe they'd accept it if they saw him first before explanations.

So, Spencer called up his friends and talked about meeting up at his house. No one else was home but his sister, who was busy stuffing her face with protein shakes and beating up dummies in her bedroom to mimic the karate moves she saw in movies.

Billy and Spencer were waiting out in the backyard when Shanilla and Rajeev showed up, enjoying themselves in the warm, crisp spring air.

Both of them were slightly confused when they saw the multitudes of empty and full peanut butter jars, considering Spencer had warned them about being haunted by the nutty paste. Was Spencer finally losing it? They had no clue.

"Hey guys!" Spencer greeted, waving to his friends and holding two wrapped gifts. "I've got something for you!" He said, smile beaming and looking actually rather creepy to the siblings, considering it was almost too nice, like he was pushing it.

Rajeev shrugged it off, grinning like a greedy idiot as he went to grab for the presents but Shanilla quickly smacked him on the back of the head. "Be polite! We just met Spencer and he's giving us gifts, so please, show a little respect." She scolded, turning back to Spencer with a kind smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a floating jar of peanut butter.

"I'm sorry Spencer, he's just so rude." She smiled nervously, a slight embarrassed blush on her cheeks from her brother's insolent attitude. Spencer shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it." He said, waving a hand and giving them both their respective gifts.

Rajeev was quick to unwrap it, without one word of thanks while his sister quietly thanked Spencer and shot her brother a dirty look. Spencer was too happy to feel offended, and he'd already gathered that it was simply Rajeev's personality to forget normal social protocols.

Either way, Rajeev had torn open the present in all of two seconds and was holding the belt in his hands with a slightly confused look. "I found it in some of Billy's old stuff. I thought it was your style." Spencer defended before Rajeev could say anything remotely offensive.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Billy? Like, Billy Joe Cobra?" He asked, his sister having already pulled out a watch from her own present as well. Spencer nodded, turning towards Shanilla. "They're both from some of Billy's stuff." He explained, glancing behind him as the real Billy came floating into picture. He'd gotten a bag of Cheetos in the time that Rajeev went to tear open his present.

Soon the two of them would spot the ghost, and either freak out and run away, or start asking questions.

"Well, it works for me." Rajeev shrugged, quickly looping the belt through his pants over the already present belt he was wearing when he arrived. Spencer tried not to question it.

At the same time, Shanilla thanked Spencer again and wrapped the watch around her wrist. Just as she strapped it on, she looked up just in time to see the blue, floating wonder that was Billy.

"Oh my god." She whispered, backing up a step as she stared at the highly recognizable ghost of Billy Joe Cobra. Rajeev looked up from the belt, giving his sister a confused look. "What?" He asked, but only just in time to see Billy himself.

Meanwhile, the world renowned pop star ignored them. "Hey Spence, we're running out of Doritos and you know how much that can upset me, bro." The ghost said, leaning towards Spencer who was only giving him a slightly annoyed look.

"Look, Billy, I'm not going to be your butler of the afterlife. I thought we settled this." Spencer replied just as coolly, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Billy a curt glare.

Both Rajeev and Shanilla were mind blown. Not only was Billy's ghost floating around, but he and Spencer seemed to be quite familiar with each other. "Uh, Spencer…what's going on?" Shanilla asked, being the first of the two to finally get her voice back.

Spencer glanced towards them and realized the issue. "Well, first off, this is the real Billy Joe Cobra. He's a ghost. Second, anyone wearing his stuff can see him. I figured this out yesterday." He explained, gesturing towards Billy with a smile.

Billy looked towards Spencer's friends with his own goofy grin. "Yup! I've been chillin' in the afterlife here, following this Brorito around for a while too." Billy admitted, tossing the bag of Cheetos behind him into the pile of empty peanut butter jars.

He threw his hand forward for a handshake, causing both Rajeev and Shanilla to jump in their shoes slightly. Rajeev was the first to come forward, a wide smile now plastered on his face. "Wow, it's awesome to meet you, Billy!" He said like any other fan and you could tell by the look in Billy's eyes that he was enjoying the adoration. What egotistical pop star wouldn't?

Shanilla butted her brother out of the way with her elbow, also smiling at Billy. "I'm sorry he's so rude, I'm Shanilla." She greeted warmly and Billy nodded his head. "I know. I've been hanging around you guys since that Brochacho met you. It's cool to finally talk though." Billy replied, shaking her hand as well.

Spencer stood back and watched as the three acquainted themselves with each other. "Well, I guess with that out of the way, we can go hang out inside now." Spencer smiled, glad to have his group of friends now fully complete, including Billy. Life wouldn't seem the same without Billy being directly involved.

-o-

Later that evening, Billy and Spencer were sitting in Spencer's room, previously Billy's room, playing videogames together. It was oddly quiet and it had been the last night before Spencer started school the following day. Needless to say, the boy wasn't happy about it.

He was excited to meet more people and to take better classes and attend a less average school but all around, school was still school and that was the issue.

"You looking forward to some learning, browser?" Billy asked from beside him. The pop star was genuinely interested in public learning, considering he hadn't really attended the rest of high school after the record company picked him up.

Spencer shrugged. "I'll get to learn some cooler stuff at this school, but something tells me the kids won't be as nice." He replied and Billy gave him an interested look. Did Spencer always have problems with friends, or was he always that shy?

"Don't worry little bro-peep, I'll be there to keep you company even when Jeev and 'Nilla can't." Billy said reassuringly in response, and Spencer grinned. He was amused by the nicknames but the statement was also true. Billy couldn't get sick and didn't have anywhere to go on vacation, so Spencer wouldn't ever really be alone. He'd always have Billy.

That was definitely something to look forward to.

-o-

The next morning Spencer was being ushered out the door with little to no grace as his mother drove him to school awfully early, so they could go meet with the principal and get Spencer set up for class. It was going to be very interesting for Spencer, and he knew it.

Billy was there floating along behind him from the start, saying reassuring things and patting Spencer on the back more than once when the kid looked like he was about to vomit. Spencer had heard what being a transfer student was like, and he didn't want to think about it. Plus everyone would already know each other, and while Shanilla and Rajeev were there, that didn't make it any easier.

Spencer really didn't want to think about what could happen in the spans of the few months of school he had left.

Needless to say, Spencer was in a panic and there was nothing anyone could really do. Billy tried his best to keep his spirits up, but still, that never worked out too well.

Eventually, the three of them-or two, if you didn't count dead pop stars-appeared at the school. It was much more lavish than other middle schools that Spencer had seen, especially his previous one. But after passing by the high school he'd be attending last year, nothing could really compare to his educational future.

The middle school had a lot of similarities to the Beverly Heights High school, but it didn't share the same college-campus feel with the large dome arena and main building that towered at least four stories high.

Instead the building was a little more humble. The gym building still looked large and there was a fountain in the main plaza, but it only reached two floors not including a basement. At least getting lost wouldn't be too much of a problem as it would be in high school.

Overall, he liked it, but the place was highly intimidating compared to other schools.

Jane eventually parked the car out front in the visitors' parking lot and helped Spencer gather his things to take inside. He'd have to set up his own locker that morning, and hopefully it wouldn't take too long. At least if he forgot his locker combination, Billy could pull some sort of ghost moves to help him out.

Their first stop was not the eighth grade locker area, but instead the main office. Jane Wright seemed perfectly normal in the area, adjusting to the school's prestige quite nicely but Spencer still felt out of place. He hung onto his backpack, hugging it to his chest rather than strapping it on his back and followed as Jane was led to the principal's office.

Spencer watched with meek interest as his mother stepped into the office, and then she beckoned him inside. He took the time to glance up at the name plate on the doorway that read Ponzi.

Once inside, Spencer had time to register the odd looks his mother and the principal were giving each other. They seemed like they'd already met once before. Maybe they attended high school together or something? Spencer couldn't be sure, but he didn't like the notion of them being friendly.

"Miss Wright, I wasn't aware it would be your son attending the school." Mr. Ponzi said first, looking thoroughly displeased as he glanced down at Spencer for a split second before returning his gaze to Jane Wright.

Jane smiled. "I hadn't thought you'd be my son's principal either, Mr. Ponzi." She responded quite coolly, despite the male's obvious growing disdain. Spencer made a mental note to ask his mom about this guy later and sent Billy a worried glance as the ghost floated over to Ponzi and stared at him while in contemplation.

"Spence, I think he's wearing a toupee!" Billy finally exclaimed halfway through Ponzi and Jane's conversation, which Spencer had officially tuned out of by that point, nothing more than a grumpy principal and a mother who did not give a crap about it.

Spencer let out a short laugh, holding it back as best he could by slamming his hand over his mouth. Jane didn't think anything of it, but Ponzi found it extremely odd and offensive. "Do you think bullying is funny, Mr. Wright? Is the punishment of detention for such an offense amusing to you?" He asked incredulously and Spencer realized he probably shouldn't have toned out.

Sheepishly, he shook his head and shot Billy a warning look. Billy only floated ambiguously behind Ponzi with a guilty look on his face that said "I'm sorry but I had to". Of course, he knew that Billy wouldn't be completely sorry for that.

Ponzi kept giving Spencer an angry look until Jane decided to change the subject. "Well, school will be starting soon and I'd like Spencer to get to his first class on time. Thank you for your help and kindness, Mr. Ponzi." Jane smiled before ushering Spencer out the door once more.

Once they collected the paperwork, Spencer would need to get around and be admitted to classes. Jane led Spencer back into the main hallway where students were piling into the school. Spencer spotted Shanilla and Rajeev on their way in and instantly he knew he'd need their help, but first he had a question.

"Hey, mom? Why did it seem like you and Ponzi met before?" Spencer asked curiously. Billy stopped his fiddling around and floated back towards the two of them just as Spencer asked it.

Jane smiled and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ponzi and I were at the same high school. He asked me out to Prom, but your father had already asked so I had to decline." She explained before leaning down and kissing Spencer on the forehead. The boy flailed a little at the intrusion, but handled it well anyway. "Mooom…" Spencer moaned, and hoped no one saw it.

"Alright, have a fun day at school, honey!" Jane exclaimed before walking out of the school. At the same time, both Shanilla and Rajeev spotted Billy and Spencer and came running over.

"Spencer! Hey buddy!" Rajeev greeted, waving. Shanilla smiled, and gave Spencer a curt hug. "Hello, Spencer, Billy."

Spencer nodded back and Billy shot them a thumbs up. "Hey little bros, guess what news we just got dumped with?" Billy responded, landing on the ground, just to show how much he towered over the others. They were middle schoolers and the closest to his height was Rajeev, which was probably a foot off if you did the numbers.

"What'd you find out?" Shanilla questioned, an obvious interest laced in her tone as she turned towards Spencer.

"This brofessor's mom almost went to prom with the Ponz-man." Billy replied, patting Spencer on the back when he referenced his mom. Spencer frowned and shook his head, mostly because he didn't want everyone to know so at least Billy was the one saying it so not everyone could hear.

Rajeev and Shanilla's eyes widened. "Wow, she really dodged a bullet there." Rajeev said, shaking his head. Spencer sent him a short glare. "No, instead she went with my dad, so let's stop talking about my possible father." Spencer said with a shiver of disgust.

Everyone in the group went silent, well, that is, except Billy.

"Hey, brotaco, don't sweat it. Your mom wouldn't have fallen for a tool bag like that." He said reassuringly, but something told Spencer that still could have been possible. "Now let's go find your locker!" Billy said excitedly, floating off in the direction of what he guessed to be eighth graders.

Spencer and Shanilla only rolled their eyes as Rajeev made a whooping sound and ran after.

* * *

_**Please leave reviews, I love and adore them and they keep me going when it comes to writing this fic and others. I love this fanbase over here. Also, any ideas for future chapters PLEASE SEND THEM I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING OVER HERE. THIS FIC IS PRETTY DEAD WHEN IT COMES TO FUTURE IDEAS. Headcanons for the show explaining little things and such are super welcome, I'll include them the best I can because that's what this fic is, headcanons. :) **_

_**Also, a friendly reminder, if you guys are on guest and you're asking questions, I can't exactly respond until the update so if you're on tumblr, feel free to shoot me a question or a comment or whatever it is you'd like. My url is r2mich2 :D**_


	7. Midnight Visitors

_**Okey dokey I promised an update soon and there you go. I finally found some plotline for this story so have some good old plotline. I forgot I set up for this plot. XD Anyway, you'll get some beginnings to Ectofeature though it's just hinting to before another time skip I hope to add in later. In all honesty I nicknamed this chapter "plot returns". I had that much trouble finding things to write about recently and here we are. Back to some plot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DTMG or else there'd be a lot more gay. Trust me. Gay is life. Plus it'd be in America.**_

* * *

Billy and Spencer had gotten adjusted to school pretty quickly, and over time, things began to fall into an easy going pattern. Billy enjoyed following Spencer around, because, in a way, he was getting to see what the normal life was like, and Spencer liked the company.

There were times when Spencer would wonder if Billy really was the one who'd sent him the camera, seeing as he got the odd and superstitious feeling that Billy had been emitting, but he'd never asked again after their first meeting in the graveyard.

Spencer's family had noticed him talking to what looked like thin air, and they had saw a few random lifting objects, but with Spencer's new association with a wealthy area, he came up with the cheesy excuse that it was just 'special effects'. His parents took the bait, but Jessica took a little more cooperation and Kung Fu dvds.

Then one day, towards the very end of Spencer's eighth grade year, things started to get a little weird.

Spencer would come home and find things different from how he left them, and sometimes some of his things would go missing and often never turn up again. Most of said things were previously Billy's possessions.

He tried asking Billy if he'd done it, but the ghost had no clue.

Spencer brought up the concerns with his parents one night at the dinner table. "Mom, I think someone's been sneaking into the house." Spencer said as he helped set down some of the dishes full of food on the table.

Hugh looked up and gave his son a concerned but also contemplative nod. "You know, son, I think so too." He added. Spencer smiled slightly and looked over to his other family members. Jessica shrugged, but Jane looked disturbed by the thought.

"We can set up a new security system." Jane offered.

Hugh nodded his head. "I'll call a service tomorrow." He replied with a bright smile on his face. It was clear he was worrying for his family, but he wouldn't want them to panic over anything.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before glancing behind him to where Billy was sticking his head in the freezer. Somehow, Spencer doubted that would be a good idea…even if Billy was a ghost. He sighed and shook his head. He looked back to his food and picked up his fork. Hopefully, nothing strange would happen again.

-o-

That night, Spencer picked up his camera and made sure the wall charger was hooked up to an extension cord. "Hey, Billy, can you go put this in that corner? I want it high up, and I think that shelf is pretty good distance for a hiding spot." Spencer said as he turned around to face his ghost friend.

Spencer frowned when he didn't see the pop star. "Uh, Billy?" He called. He hadn't seen the ghost since he left the kitchen earlier…which was starting to scare him a little.

Rolling his eyes, Spencer got into the elevator and rode it down to the main level and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he didn't see Billy anywhere.

"Billy?" He called again as he made a short loop around the different cabinets and even checked where he kept Billy's separate stash of peanut butter and other snacks. Billy wasn't crammed in there pigging out like he usually did during dinner.

Confused, Spencer shrugged it off that Billy wasn't in the room and made a short detour to the soda cabinet and grabbed himself a can of soda before getting a glass to fill with ice.

Thinking nothing of it, Spencer opened the freezer door and found himself staring into the frozen face of his best friend. "Billy?!" Spencer freaked out, nearly dropping the glass, but he sent the can of soda flying through the air. Luckily it didn't break open when it landed halfway across the room.

He blinked in surprise, stepping forward and giving Billy a look of misunderstanding. The ghost was frozen in the freezer, and he was almost completely solid.

"...H-hey brosty the broman, c-can ya help a man out?" Billy managed to say in his cold and freezing state. Spencer's shocked expression turned into a scowl, but he nodded anyway and reached inside to pull out the near perfect cube of icy Cobra.

Spencer then carried the cube of a friend upstairs to the bathroom, found one of the many hair driers his mother owned, and then he moved both to his room. With little care, he then set the drier up so that it was on full blast, facing his friend's frozen state.

"Hey, thanks man." Billy said as he watched Spencer walk over to his desk and computer. The boy shrugged. "Once you're defrosted, I want you to set up my camera in the top corner of the room so I can figure out who's been sneaking in and taking my stuff."

Billy looked towards the camera and understood that was probably why Spencer had found him so soon. "Well, that's cool brosicle, but you could always just have me keep watch." Billy offered.

Spencer snorted. "Right, like you'd actually manage to stay up. You'd pass out before anything good happened, Billy." He laughed, swiveling around in his chair to give Billy a look of pure amusement. The pop star didn't seem pleased.

"Hey, I can stay awake however long I want to!" Billy defended aimlessly.

Spencer shrugged. "Yeah, maybe when you were partying constantly, but right now, you're sleeping on the same eight hour schedule I am. That's hard to break, dude."

Billy only grumbled unintelligibly in response, and Spencer stood up to get ready for bed. "I'm going to brush my teeth and stuff. Um, you just, uh, defrost or something." Spencer said, giving Billy a short glance before he picked up some clothes and walked towards his bathroom.

Billy would have nodded if he could but instead he was left to melt, so he couldn't do anything about it. Surprisingly, he was defrosting pretty quickly, and could probably start moving soon.

By the time Spencer returned, Billy had regained almost all movement, but he did have a bad case of teeth chattering. They both set up the camera up in the corner, and with that, Spencer retired to bed for the night. Billy did a little late-night exploring of the house before doing the same.

-o-

Spencer woke up that night in a strange stupor. He could hear things moving in his room, and he was hoping it was just Billy, considering the ghost had a tendency to wake up at odd hours.

Grumbling, Spencer rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes slightly. The sight he was met with was definitely not Billy.

Eyes opening wide in both shock and fear, Spencer watched in horror as two figures, one that was definitely a short male, and the other that was a taller woman, stood freakishly close to Spencer's bed while one reached for Billy's both floating and sleeping form, and the other had one of his guitars in hand.

"Billy!" Spencer shouted immediately, flinging himself from his sheets. At the same time, Billy jostled awake and flinched just out of the tall woman's reach in time. "Woah, bro, what's going on?" Billy asked as he noticed the woman and man become shocked out of this disposition. Both fled instantly.

Spencer stood in front of his bed, shaking slightly. Someone had very easily broken in and was going after Billy of all people. How could they even see Billy? Did they know about the ghost stuff? What on earth possessed them to go after a harmless ghost anyway?

Spencer was just about losing his mind trying to think of all the reasons why someone would want to attack Billy-but that was when he remembered something.

His first time seeing the mansion. Driving up the driveway. The hoards of fans mourning Billy's death outside of the golden gates.

One hooded woman and her short, male, grey haired companion.

Spencer knew that had to be the same woman. She was the same scary, dark, and intimidating woman that he'd seen on the street outside Billy's home, and she must have been some crazed fan. Did she know about Billy being a ghost? Spencer had no idea.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Billy asked, floating closer to his distant cousin with concern. "What just happened back there?" He asked, obviously spooked as well but not acting on those fears in the presence of his much more impressionable family member.

Spencer shook his head, not responding as he turned around to face the camera he had set up. He needed to look at that video and see just who those people were and what they were doing.

Billy seemed to understand even with the silence, and flew up to retrieve the camera. When he came back down with it, Spencer quickly took out the memory chip and inserted it into his computer. With the speed of a cheetah, Spencer managed to pull up the video within seconds.

He sat there staring at the screen as he fast forwarded to when the two strangers entered the room.

They'd come in through the elevator, and it was like the both of them had wanted to go after Billy straight off the bat. The woman gestured to a few of Billy's belongings around the room, but the hood that she seemed to ever presently wear was covering the upper half of her face. All Spencer could see during the few times she turned towards the camera was the same feminine jaw, lipstick tortured lips, and a gap between her two front teeth.

The man was different. He had a buzz cut and silver hair, and was shorter than her by a long shot. He was definitely older, and she seemed to beat him around, like a henchman.

"...Billy?" Spencer muttered, turning to look at his friend as they both watched the video. The woman had just started going towards Billy, a crazed sort of air about her as she did so. When Spencer turned to face the pop star's ghost behind him, he noticed that Billy seemed even more horrified…like he knew who the person in the video was.

Billy shook his head slightly as if in disbelief before he rubbed his eyes and leaned closer to examine the screen. "...Naw, bro it can't be…" He mumbled.

Spencer raised an eyebrow in both fear and confusion. "What…? Who was that? Do you know?" He asked, still shaking in fear of almost having lost his friend and also having had someone so close to him without his knowing.

Quickly the scene on the video unfurled. Spencer had woken up and alarmed Billy of the attacker and the two strangers had run off.

"…Oh man, I thought she'd be upset but I didn't think she'd go that far." Billy commented, before he shook his head again and rubbed his temples with a groan. "Ughhh, man, that was one of my biggest fans. She'd always try and break in back stage to see me, and there were many times she tried to kidnap me too. Hell, she'd probably dig up my grave if she knew where it was." Billy explained in a distressed tone.

Spencer stared at him. "You mean you had a fan that tried to kidnap you? That lady's not a fan Billy. She's a stalker, and she almost got you in the afterlife." Spencer said, pausing the video and standing up to look at Billy.

Billy nodded his head. "I know, I know. I had a restraining order on her, but now, I guess she's allowed to be in the area because I'm…well…" He couldn't get his last words out.

"Dead?" Spencer guessed.

"Exactly."

Spencer groaned in annoyance as well. "I can't even tell my dad about what happened or show him the video, because he'd start wondering what the hell happened and why there's a ghost in the house. You don't show up on video, but this is gonna be pretty hard to use if we want to keep you a secret."

Billy gave Spencer a knowing look and nodded. "Well, get some sleep brozo, I'll keep watch." He said with a reassuring grin, and Spencer rolled his eyes but nodded back.

"Whatever, tool bag."

-o-

The next day, Spencer woke up tired, groggy, and paranoid. He'd gotten plagued with nightmares that night, and luckily nothing made him jump out of bed crying, but Billy had probably seen him tossing and turning. The good thing was, Billy was a fraidy-cat, so he couldn't exactly judge another guy for it.

He got up and got dressed for school with no last minute homework to do. School was coming to a close, and soon, Shanilla and Rajeev would be able to help him make real movies and such. But he'd have to inform them of the new events. Either way, he couldn't worry too much-his dad was getting those new alarms set up later that day.

Spencer and Billy didn't get any time to talk to Rajeev and Shanilla about what happened until lunch time, but when they found out, they were both shocked and horrified by the turn of events.

"Spencer, you didn't tell anyone? What if that woman comes back and hurts you or something?" Shanilla asked, her concern obviously growing by the second.

"Well, no, Shanilla. Do you want my parents finding out about Billy?" Spencer asked back. He was trying to defend himself but the girl was pretty darn insistent when it came down to general safety and the law. One would think she'd go into politics when she grew up.

Shanilla harrumphed and crossed her arms. "He's just a ghost, Spencer. It's not like your parents can't handle the dead pop star haunting his mansion. You're acting like he's your secret boyfriend." She countered.

Rajeev instantly made a long 'ew' of disgust but Billy and Spencer both shared different reactions. Spencer blushed slightly at the thought of it while Billy went about thinking.

"Hey, I don't want them thinking I'm crazy or for them to call en exorcist or something." Spencer replied angrily, trying to push back the embarrassing thoughts he had roaming around his mind at the moment.

All the while, Billy ignored the kids. The statement was an interesting one, and it had Billy thinking. Was that really what Spencer was acting like? They were pretty close to each other, they shared the same room, and talked about pretty much anything. Hell, Billy gave Spencer some pretty adult advice from time to time.

The kid was too young for him now, but later, who knows? Spencer did have a thing for the weird and spooky, and Billy didn't have many morals when it came down to relationships.

"An exorcist? It's not like you're being possessed." Shanilla's voice brought Billy back to the conversation and he looked back towards the red as a tomato cousin of his. Distant cousin, he had to keep remembering. That made it less weird thinking about it.

"So? Think of how they would react!" Spencer tried, his side of the argument heavily falling apart.

Shanilla made a rather undignified face at him. "Oh shut up, Spencer. Admit I'm right. This is for your safety."

"My dad's setting up a new security system today. If that lady comes back then she'll have a whole load of trouble trying to get Billy and I. Okay? No problems. We're safe and sound, I promise." Spencer assured her in a frustrated tone. But even then, Spencer still couldn't fight off the thoughts of that crazed woman.

* * *

**_Any errors you found, please notify me and I will attend to them. Also, reviews and feedback is WONDERFUL and still I'm asking for headcanons that I may squeeze into the fic so if you've got anything that fits, feel free to request it! :D_**


	8. Trip and Fall

**_Heyo! Okay, new chapter. It's a lot of comfort between Billy and Spencer on both sides because who doesn't love that? It's cute and implies future ectofeature feels xD or ectofeels is what I call them. Anyway, the song used for lyrics in this was "21 Guns" by Green Day. I use Green Day songs largely because Billy Joe Cobra and Billie Joe Armstrong are practically brothers, (Billy was based on Billie) and Green Day is like my fav band and I've seen them in concert XD so I tend to use them._**

**_Otherwise, thank you guys all so much for the feedback so far! It's wonderful! Any and all errors you spot please report to me, I don't have a beta for this story and I don't often have too much time to proofread some of this stuff. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DTMG or this would be one gay ass show and it'd be in the states on some channel like the Hub (dude the Hub is where it's at man they've got Transformers Prime and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. That stuff is golden. xD)_**

* * *

_Spencer's eyes snapped open the moment he heard breathing from beside him. He had been sound asleep, minding his own business, enjoying his own dreams. But something had woken him and something was there, looming over him._

_The back of his neck tickled with the sensation of being watched and she slowly turned his head, staring into the darkness until his gaze met that of a crazed woman. He recognized her immediately._

_Her face was twisted in both hatred and joy, as though she was thinking of Spencer in some sort of accident or maybe her own hands wrapping around his neck to suffocate him._

_Spencer went to speak, say something, scream. _

_Nothing came out. Her gaze changed to something of offense. She looked angrier than before. _

_Maybe he should have stayed asleep. Maybe he shouldn't have woken up so she could kill him in his sleep. Spencer shook right down to his bones thinking about it. She was going to kill him. That was for sure. But where were the knives, bats, guns? _

_What would she kill him with? Would she snap his neck? Cut off his air supply?_

_He had no clue. His mind was running a mile a minute and he couldn't feel his skin anymore. He was going numb staring into those, cold, dark eyes._

_Her face went blank for a while. He wondered what she was thinking._

_Would she go away? Where was her henchman? Where was Billy?_

_Spencer's mind jolted at the thought of Billy being gone but the ghost was already dead. What more could happen? Could ghosts be hurt in the afterlife? Would she somehow be able to send him into endless turmoil? Torture him?_

_So many questions and yet he'd get none answered while he stared into those cold, menacing eyes._

_She smiled._

_A soft, graceful smile like a mother would to their child when they did something that made them proud. It would have been comforting had Spencer not known her and this had been a better situation. He wouldn't have minded the smile. He would have appreciated it._

_But he knew she was twisted._

_Spencer could barely feel his body, he felt like he wasn't alive. He blinked. _

_Her hands latched around his windpipe in moments and her touch was as hot as fire burning into his skin. He tried to struggle, scream. She was whispering things but he couldn't hear them. He was trying to understand what was going on, how to escape, how to stop her, but he couldn't breathe._

_He was choking. He was dying. His entire body was burning._

_"Help." Spencer coughed through the grip as he tried to tear her hands away from his neck. He scratched into her skin but she did not respond. She kept holding on. His mind was swimming. His vision was blurring. He could feel the heat in his face._

_The minutes were passing by, he was going to die, he was going to-_

Spencer screamed. He jolted right out of bed at the nightmare he'd just been submerged into. He tried to grasp what was going on, where Madame X was. She had been there, standing right there, right beside his bed. Where was she?

Across the room, Billy pulled himself out of whatever ghostly sleep he managed to fall into and looked over and Spencer with pure worry and concern.

"Woah, bro what's wrong?" The elder said as he floated closer. Spencer looked like he'd just seen a ghost and well, technically that didn't seem too far off because of the wording but the effect was still the same. His face was red, his hair a mess from what looked like tossing and turning in the sheets, and he had sweat beading down from his forehead.

If Billy had to guess, it was a nightmare.

Spencer looked towards Billy nervously before shaking his head. "It's nothing, don't worry." Spencer replied. He had finally caught onto the fact that he'd been dreaming but there was still the phantom sensation of hands wrapped around his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Billy hovered closer. He didn't believe him. "That doesn't seem like nothing, bro." Billy disagreed. He could see the tears that had gathered in Spencer's eyes. Spencer had a nightmare and there was no doubt about it.

"Billy-," Spencer was cut off when Billy had plopped right down next to him on the edge of the bed. Billy had dropped himself right down beside Spencer and he had placed an arm around Spencer's shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. Billy was twisted slightly so his legs were still hanging off the bed but he was still side by side with Spencer.

It was an odd situation for the both of them, causing Spencer to blush slightly in response. "What are you doing?" He asked, surprised.

Billy held up a hand to shush him before he opened his mouth. Instead of saying anything, he started singing.

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for_?"

Spencer didn't recognize the song but there was something about it that made him feel calmer. He was confused at first as to why Billy was singing in the first place but he guessed it after a few moments. Billy was singing him a lullaby.

"_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins…"_ Billy could feel Spencer's breathing calming and he guessed his heart rate was as well.

He hadn't ever actually sung _for_ Spencer and he never really ever planned that he would but now seemed like a good time and if there was anything Billy was good at, it was singing. He didn't quite know why he chose the song when he did but it was comforting in its own way. Billy was quite familiar with it.

He'd written it. It was one of the things he'd written when he was alone, before the record deals and fame. Spencer had seen some of his work but he'd never heard Billy sing it.

There was something awfully different when he sang his own, meaningful music.

"_One, twenty-one guns. Lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, twenty-one guns. Throw up your arms into the sky," _He continued and silently wondered how he'd still managed to remember the lyrics or why they'd come to him at that time.

Eventually Spencer began to fall asleep and soon enough he slumped into Billy's side. Spencer was passed out before the song was even halfway over. Billy smiled slightly at his inability to stay awake but the singing had done its job. He propped his legs up over the sheets and sat there singing for the majority of the night.

Spencer never tossed and turned again and if it seemed like something had crept into his dreams, Billy's singing drove it away.

"_You and I…"_

-o-

Spencer and Billy didn't talk about the lullaby and Spencer never had to tell Billy what the nightmare was about. Billy already knew. Though Billy was questioning why Spencer's parents had never heard Spencer scream on both nights when Madame X had been there, whether in the flesh or in Spencer's dreams. Billy deduced that it was because of the sheer distance between Spencer's rooms and theirs.

It didn't stop Billy from worrying somewhat.

The security cameras never picked up on the presence of Hoover nor Madame X during the next few days after the accident in Spencer's bedroom but they had seen a large van park out front a few times in the middle of the night. No one ever emerged though.

Billy didn't say much about Madame X, nor did he explain why the woman was so crazy. Spencer shoved it off to mental instability and her stalkerish mannerisms being a result. He had no idea how the woman found out about Billy's ghost and how to see it but she had and they'd have to be careful.

On the second to last day of school, Billy, Spencer, Shanilla, and Rajeev were all sitting in front of the TV flipping channels. Rajeev had control of the remote and Spencer said something about finding a horror movie to watch when they flipped onto the news channel for a few seconds.

"_Authorities suspect that Billy Joe Cobra's-,"_ The television was cut off by Rajeev hitting another button. Just when the picture had been focused on a crime scene which was focused on a graveyard, he'd changed it. Both Shanilla and Spencer jumped in their seats while Billy seemed to panic. "Go back!" He ordered with Spencer's voice echoing him.

Rajeev gave them both a look. "Okay, okay." He grumbled before hitting the button labeled 'previous'. The screen shifted back to the news station reporting the event.

"_Internationally known Pop Star, Billy Joe Cobra, was thought to be left to rest in peace when he passed away a few months ago but it seems that is not the case. Billy Joe Cobra's body was excavated from his grave last night and taken off site. Authorities are still trying to locate the body and are suspecting an obsessed fan might have done it. Many agree with this statement." _ The newscast woman explained as she gestured towards a screen showing helicopter views of the grave.

It seemed even the casket was missing, leaving absolutely no fingerprints. The place looked devastating and for Spencer, it was hard to imagine the same place he'd met Billy's ghost to be desecrated like that.

"_Authorities are on the search and will find whoever is responsible. In other news, is your hair falling out? The new shampoo brand-_," Shanilla had turned the television off. She turned to Billy to find the ghost still staring at the TV like someone had ripped his heart out and the television was the only thing keeping him alive.

Spencer frowned and leaned over to Billy. He knew Billy often forgot that he was dead and that he missed being alive and having the fans a lot. Spencer could see that. He'd noticed it every day when Billy would zone out and think about his life.

Apparently the afterlife wasn't being too kind to him. Billy's body had been removed from its grave. It was like someone had taken what had grounded Billy down in reality and removed it so he was no longer in balance. Something in Billy hurt and they had no idea how to fix it.

Spencer had no doubt who had done it either. Madame X was a crazy woman and if she was after Billy's ghost, she'd be after his body as well.

"Hey…" Spencer started to talk but Billy shook his head, looking angry.

Billy stood up and looked at his blue skinned hand and the transparency he now had adopted. Billy was dead. Billy was a ghost. He was no longer a part of the physical world.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Billy grumbled in a frustrated voice. Spencer, Shanilla, and Rajeev watched him carefully. All three of the kids didn't know how to properly console Billy in that situation. They'd never seen someone suffer this kind of pain, nor had they heard of it.

Spencer wanted to say something, seeing as Billy had done so much for him but he knew it was the wrong time. He remembered Billy singing him to sleep after his nightmares of Madame X and he still couldn't do anything to help the guy in return? He felt useless.

At the same time, Billy was caught in an inner turmoil. He knew he'd been selfish and he'd forgotten the promise he made to his child cousin and he remembered how he'd disregarded his family. He'd left his mother alone and he'd gotten caught up in the fame. He sang songs about money and popularity and sex. He'd spread a bad message through music into the ears of the next generation.

Billy had made hundreds of mistakes that ranged from drugs to leaving his fans in the street without one ounce of acknowledgement. He'd treated people like they were below him and now he began to see that everyone else, the people he'd disregarded, _simple _people like Spencer and the Wrights…they were better than him.

He'd been stuck on the earth to realize that. He'd been stuck here to realize his mistakes and spend his time with kind, innocent people that didn't spread lies through the radio and drink regardless of their age.

Billy hated every part of his past self for that and he hated himself even more for still longing for that life. His afterlife was better and he had to keep telling himself that. Spencer was more important. He had to make it up to his little cousin, teach the kid how to reach his dreams and not lose himself on the way. Billy had to protect him.

He frowned. Spencer was all that mattered now. He had to keep reminding himself that. So why did he keep wanting to return to his body and continue living the celebrity life he'd died to leave behind?

"Billy?" Spencer asked, even though he knew Billy was deep in thought and that he shouldn't talk, he said it anyway. He knew that one's mind could be a dangerous place and that leaving a person to it while they were emotionally unstable was a bad thing.

Billy turned towards Spencer and Shanilla, and Rajeev. He smiled slightly before shaking his head again, and he floated off to phase through the wall and go vent in the recording room.

All three kids looked to each other, Spencer more dejected than anything. He didn't know what to say. Billy didn't want to listen. Billy was angry and upset and he wanted to be by himself.

Shanilla frowned and got up to place a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "It's okay Spencer. He just needs some time to think. Billy's got a lot to deal with and you know how it's better to gather your thoughts sometimes? Go talk to him when he's calmed down some more. Rajeev and I are going to go." She said, her frown becoming a reassuring smile.

Spencer nodded his head and looked towards Rajeev. "Sorry guys. I didn't think something like this would happen." Spencer commented and Rajeev shrugged. "Stuff happens. Billy will get better. See ya, Spencylvania." Rajeev gave him a pointed thumbs up and a corny smile.

Shanilla and Spencer both rolled their eyes. Shanilla took a quick moment to hug Spencer good bye, and then the both of them were out the door within minutes. Spencer sighed when they were gone and got up to go find Billy.

He knew Shanilla said to give him time but Billy looked like he needed company more than anything.

The walk to the elevator was short but it felt longer than it normally did. Spencer waited in the elevator and wished there was some annoying music playing to distract him but he was more worried about Billy than anything and any music that would play would be some of Billy's music because he could be that much of a narcissist.

He did eventually reach the recording room and found Billy floating about with one of his guitars. He seemed to be singing but every few notes he'd stop and change the words up a little bit or redo a part of the song. Spencer wondered if it was trouble remembering lyrics or if he was writing something in his head.

"Billy?" He called from the doorway while also knocking twice on the wall. Billy turned his head towards Spencer for a moment before he sighed. "Hey bro." He responded in a less than pleased tone but Spencer could tell the broken malice in it wasn't aimed towards him. It almost sounded like Billy aimed it towards himself.

Spencer walked forward and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Were you making a new song?" He asked, giving the ghost a pointed look. Billy shrugged. "The stuff on the fly is sometimes better." He commented back.

Billy kept playing the guitar on a quiet tone, strumming a few chords and making some light music. It seemed like a background to the situation they were in.

"Even if the authorities don't find your body, Billy…I'll help you." Spencer said seemingly out of nowhere but it was less random than it could be. Billy gave him a surprised and serious look, his hands halting their work on the guitar as he did so.

Billy blinked at him. "What?" He said blankly. He must not have understood the statement when it came out.

"I'll help you find your body. I don't care how long it takes." Spencer responded in a more sure tone. He'd been nervous to say it at first but now he felt braver about it. He wanted to help Billy. He did. He wanted to make sure Billy never had to worry about his body anymore and that he enjoyed his afterlife.

Billy gave Spencer a long, look that barely read any emotion. "…you're serious?" He asked. Spencer began to see the distinct lack in bro puns throughout their conversation.

"Yeah I'm serious, you tool bag. I'm going to help you and I'm going to make sure Madame X never kidnaps you and that your body is safe and sound and that you're enjoying yourself okay? When I become a big time director, you'll get to see the actor's side of fame. Okay?" Spencer stated back confidently. When Billy didn't respond for a while, Spencer got worried. "Billy?"

All of a sudden Billy was shooting tears like they were fireworks and he swung the guitar around so it was hanging on his back and mauled Spencer in a tight, emotional hug. While it wasn't the most serious of situations, considering the ectoplasm tears shooting out of Billy's eyes, Spencer understood that there was a real amount of admiration and appreciation in the embrace.

He hugged Billy back and smiled when Billy muttered a 'thanks bro'.

* * *

_**Again, any and all errors you spot please report to me it's greatly appreciated and thank you for reading this chapter! Feedback is welcome!**_


End file.
